Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shovel that mounts a hydraulic circuit including a plurality of hydraulic pumps and at least one hydraulic device serving as at least either of a hydraulic pump and a hydraulic motor.
Description of Related Art
A hydraulic system for a construction machine is known that is provided with a boom cylinder, an arm cylinder, and a bucket cylinder that may be simultaneously actuated by hydraulic oil supplied from each of three hydraulic pumps.
To increase an actuating speed of a working device comprised of a boom, an arm, and a bucket, this hydraulic system merges the hydraulic oil supplied from each of the three hydraulic pumps together and allows the hydraulic oil to flow into respective corresponding cylinders.
However, the above hydraulic system does not mention difference in load pressure in each of the boom cylinder, the arm cylinder, and the bucket cylinder when they are actuated simultaneously. Thus, it cannot prevent energy loss caused by the difference in load pressure, and far from a system that can effectively actuate the three hydraulic pumps.